Talk:Pious Renewal
Minor factoid: With 16 Mysticism, this gives 8+2 energy when it ends, for a net of +5. If you are only fairly quick about it and keep it going every 9 seconds (perfect would be 8.25 seconds), you get +5 energy / 9 seconds (or +5/9 energy per second, or 0.55 e/s). This obviously doesn't really stack up to elite energy renewal skills (Mantra of Recall gives 0.9 e/s), but it also heals you for 48 + 27 => 75 health (75h/9s => 8.33, or equivalent to slightly more than 4 pips of health regen), which seems like a good deal. And for non-elite energy renewal skills, this is about as good as anything else gets (even if you don't cast any other enchantments on yourself). :This is also excellent on the D/Mo Prot healer I've been running, making it so I can heal myself endlessly against "conventional" enemies. (Life stealing, interrupts, Desecrate Enchantments, or Mesmer shutdown skills can wrecked this, of course.) I wouldn't be too surprised if there are slight nerfs to this skill or Mysticism (but, as noted, there are plenty of counters, so maybe it's fine). --JoDiamonds 12:32, 30 July 2006 (CDT) ::Note that your calculations only apply if Pious Renewal is the only enchant you cast on yourself. For every additional enchant you throw around, which is the whole point of Dervish, this skill gets better. RolandOfGilead 08:13, 24 September 2006 (CDT) A boss at the south end of the crossroads mission (south of Mirza's cell) has this. --Fyren 22:32, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :And a boss just south of the chantry in Yahtendi canyons. --Fyren 01:50, 28 October 2006 (CDT) ::Hm, two bosses in Yatendi Canyons? DeepSearch 02:02, 29 October 2006 (CST) :::There's only one boss with Pious Renewal in Yatendi Canyons. Tain the Corrupter is a necromancer, I'll correct the list. -- Gordon Ecker 02:23, 16 November 2006 (CST) Combo idea use Extend Enchantments along with this, shielding hands, reversal of fortune. Shielding hands will work as a strong cover if nothing else wile the quick ending reversal will boost up your energy quickly not to mention provide quite a bit of healing. With a 15 in misticism you'll get 7e (15/3 + 2) each time enchantments end and reversal only costs 5 to start with. Might even want to throw in contemplation of purity to nock of a hex and a condition befor extend wears off. (granted thats alot of skills for defence but just throwing out some ideas)NovaTalon 21:44, 31 October 2006 (CST) Useless after nerf? Wow this was nerfed and heavily. 2 energy is the max energy gain now? More of a joke rly for an elite. The difference between 2 and three is pretty strong here considering just how many enchants D/Mos can drop off (Not a fifty five 18:44, 21 November 2006 (CST)) Not exactly a nerf so much as a more limiting use, it appears as though this Elite only really shines during mass enchantment removal such as Mystic Sandstorm. Still, very limiting and unfortunate for an Elite but it essentially tacks on an additional 8 attribute points towards Mysticism's innate effect. --Katko 12:47, 29 November 2006 (CST) :Actually, even useless in mass enchant removal. I was testing a Sandstorm build and discovered this interesting fact: No matter when you cast Pious Renewal (First, Middle, Last) when you remove a pile of enchants, it ONLY gives the energy for removing itself. If you cast it then 4 enchants and remove them all, it will only give +2 energy instead of +10. Because of this, it really is a joke... Zerris 12:40, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::This appears to be a bug. Some enchantments trigger this and some don't, at least when using mystic sandstorm for removal. Of the random ones I tested, armor of sanctity, faithful intervention, and guiding hands don't trigger while windborne speed, aura of thorns, and dust cloak do trigger. If I let the ones that don't trigger expire naturally (whether by time or their other conditions for ending), they do trigger. --Fyren 15:36, 26 December 2006 (CST) :::Seems to me it would trigger for any enchantment removed before itself, and itself as well... maybe Mystic Sandstorm doesn't nessessarily remove them all at the exact same time? At least for this effect... Jioruji Derako 22:52, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::::Possibly, but since stacking order didn't matter, it doesn't make much sense from a player's perspective. --Fyren 22:56, 7 January 2007 (CST) This skill affects itself. Interesting. Kessel 02:51, 7 December 2006 (CST) 8 health. woo hoo.Caramel Ni 19:58, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Vow of Piety And it combines well why? For a little bit of extra healing for you and someone else? - Ayumbhara 18:00, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Attack Chains This skill is actually pretty useful since it's quick to recast and low energy. Use this with Irresistible Sweep, Twin Moon Sweep, and/or Pious Assault to get the damage going. You'll be healing your self and constantly gaining energy, so it should be manageable. Only problem is that it takes three seconds to recast, so your power attacks are limited to every 3 to 4 seconds (Human error), but it's a nice, maintainable, damage outlet. Heck, toss in a few Monk Maintainables ( Strength of Honor comes to mind. and as long as you're careful not to cancel those, you can keep the damage flowing without worrying about energy. Any thoughts? ZanderArch 23:33, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :I don't have any idea where you're going with this. Maintainables are useless with Pious Renewal, as they have to end before you'd benefit by it. Casting Pious Renewal before any of the attack skills you mentioned results in a net gain of 8 health for 3 energy every 3 seconds, tops. Am I missing something here? --Belker 22:03, 21 January 2008 (UTC) LAME tag Would it be too bold to suggest that this needs one? I've looked at this elite over and over across a span of months and never came up with any good use for it whatsoever. Hell, even if this was just a normal skill, I still don't think I'd ever put it in a build. Vehemoth 10:27, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :Looks pretty lame to me, go for it. :: The Number #1 guild at the time i type this runs a Healer Derv who uses this to instant recharge Signet of pious light and maintains high energy for vital boon and Imbue 201.92.246.134 01:02, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :::Watched a match of theirs probably within a day or two after posting that. Not a bad performance at all, and I retract the suggestion of a LAME tag--though it still sucks, in my opinion. That's probably the only good use it'll ever see. Vehemoth 13:29, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Believe it or not, this actually does combine with Patient Spirit for some nice energy gain. 13:30, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Pious Renewal makes it possible at Mysticism 12 to gain energy from casting enchantments, including itself. It is also the most spammable enchantment dervs have. If your build focusses on enchantment sacrificing, this is your elite. A.Saturnus 09:57, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Yay on energy gain lulz on health gain ::::::Combines well with an order necro/arcane order dervish! Borotvalt